


"Okay, so look, I think we should call-"

by summerdayghost



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda cut Scott off, "For the last time, we can't call Hank and Hope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Okay, so look, I think we should call-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is something short, sweet, and kinda stupid that I found in one of my notebooks and decided to post. I wrote this right after watching Civil War. Enjoy.

"Okay, so look, I think we should call-"

Wanda cut Scott off, "For the last time, we can't call Hank and Hope."

"While they could be great resources, the risk factor is way too high," Sam rubbed his chin.

"I wasn't going to ask if we could call Hank and Hope again," Scott said, "Although I still think it's a good idea. I think we should call my ex-wife."

Steve turned to look Scott in the eye, "Why?"

"Let her know I'm okay. She has my daughter after all."

"No," Wanda said firmly.

"If I can't call my family then you can't either buddy," Clint said sounding almost like a voice a reason. It had been a long car ride.

Scott folded his arms, "Fine."


End file.
